


【勋兴】《枯木沧海》5-6

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《枯木沧海》5-6

文/夏序清和草未歇

5

吴世勋拍了拍金钟仁，“哎，你说他会喜欢花儿吗？”  
金钟仁把手机揣进兜里，被吴世勋拉起来得太早，有些头晕，看了看四周琳琅满目的花束，摇了摇头，“我觉得够呛。”  
吴世勋双手垂了下来，“完了完了，那我彻底抓瞎了。”  
“他未必在乎。”金钟仁拍拍吴世勋的肩，不料却被吴世勋把手拍掉。  
“你不懂。”吴世勋哼了一声。

金钟仁语塞，看着走在自己前面的吴世勋，快步跟了上去，“勋儿，你表白了？”  
吴世勋本来低着头看手机，闻言猛地一抬头，“想什么呢你。”  
金钟仁耸肩，“那你紧张个什么。”

吴世勋扬了扬手机，“他每天都约我练枪哦。”  
金钟仁翻了个白眼，越过吴世勋时还用肩膀撞了一把，兀自往前走去，“还不是你个狗皮膏药贴太紧。”

张艺兴低头看了看屏幕，  
联系人：【小屁孩】  
内容：【说好了啊，学长，等我。】  
张艺兴嘴角勾起一抹笑，拿起矿泉水喝了一口。  
水是才从冰柜里拿出来的，跟口腔碰撞很是刺激，  
张艺兴舔了舔唇，又想起吴世勋那个吻。  
低头拿起手机，编辑了条短信，反复检查了几遍，  
最终按下了发送键。

叮咚~  
短信提示音一响，吴世勋连忙低头，  
打开收信箱，  
看到张艺兴发了短信过来：  
【就现在，快点，用跑的。】

张艺兴盯着手机过了好一会儿，  
一直没有收到回信，张艺兴觉得自己是个神经病。  
虽然他并不知悉自己内心期待着什么，又为什么失落。

他把手机放在一边，抄起手枪，  
对准靶子连开了两枪。

“学长。”  
张艺兴扭头，看到了气喘吁吁的吴世勋。  
把枪放回去，张艺兴拿起毛巾擦了擦汗，  
才擦了两下，看着面前的吴世勋，  
把毛巾递了过去，“给。”

吴世勋迟疑了一下，把毛巾接住，擦了擦汗就笑眯眯往张艺兴跟前凑，“这么急着找我？”  
张艺兴轻笑，“是不是在附近约会来着？”  
吴世勋连连摆手，“学校附近每天早上不是都有花市……”  
“想买什么？”张艺兴低头拉开背包的拉链，拿出一瓶水递给吴世勋。  
吴世勋接住，看着张艺兴波澜不惊的脸色，“玫瑰。”

张艺兴飞快的瞥了吴世勋一眼，“枪口变玫瑰？够老套的魔术。”  
吴世勋被张艺兴说得语塞，他看着张艺兴把毛巾放在桌上，出了射击室，  
一路小跑的跟在张艺兴后面。

两人一前一后的，到了教学楼顶上。  
今天天气不大好，风大。  
张艺兴挑了个小石凳坐下，“不过我前男友会，真是个无聊的骗子。”  
吴世勋听到前男友三个字，心里咯噔一下，“那…那他……”

张艺兴脸色变了变，望向远方，“死了。”  
吴世勋听到张艺兴语气说得很轻松，“做卧底警察却变了节，我恨不得他死。”  
“人性是经不起考验的。”吴世勋叹息。  
张艺兴突然笑出声，“是他那人经不住考验才对。”

“世勋，我不想谈恋爱了。”张艺兴拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，站起身。  
“是不想谈恋爱，还是不想和我谈恋爱。”吴世勋蓦地站起来，看着张艺兴。

他知道自己的声音在抖，从他第一次去看张艺兴弹琴的时候就发现了，  
张艺兴吉他底部的那个字母，K。

“你没有想象中的喜欢我，这种热情很快就会消失的，世勋。”张艺兴不再看吴世勋，转身就准备下楼。  
吴世勋一把抓住张艺兴的手腕，“如果有我背叛你的那一天，请你开枪打死我。”  
张艺兴抬眼看到吴世勋紧锁的眉头，眼眶也红了，连忙低头，“希望你也是，不要手软。”

  
嗖……  
是熟悉的声音，吴世勋还来不及做反应，  
待他意识到这分明是子弹划破气流呼啸而来的声响时，  
下意识要将张艺兴伸手护住，才碰到张艺兴的人，  
手上一热，回头就看到一手血，  
和中枪倒下的张艺兴。

吴世勋猛地惊醒，坐起半天都感觉自己缓不过来。  
眼前朦朦胧胧的，然后看到都暻秀在床头的水龙头上接了杯水递过来。  
“你觉得这是给人喝的吗？”吴世勋有些生气。  
“真是好笑，解剖床是给活人睡的？”都暻秀把水放到一边，“你做噩梦了。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，“梦到我给你艺兴哥表白那次了。”  
都暻秀笑，“那怎么算噩梦。”  
吴世勋站了起来，“不算最后那一幕的话，确实是个好梦。”  
都暻秀看吴世勋左顾右盼的，从兜里拿出一块表，“在找这个？”  
吴世勋拿过来，看了眼，往手上戴，“今天情人节？”  
都暻秀白大褂才上了身，“有情人的人过的节，与我无关。”

今天是林莉和马三约定好的日子。  
吴世勋回到办公室拿出了手提包，换了件夹克，  
开了门准备往出走，遇上了金钟仁。

两人都愣了一下，  
金钟仁先开口，“出去？”  
吴世勋点头，看着金钟仁进来，对着他的背影，“梦到咱们那次在一起给他买花了。”  
金钟仁瞥了他一眼，“小王八蛋，拍拍屁股就走了，最后我给你扛回去一大把红玫瑰。”  
“最后也没送出去。”吴世勋耸肩。  
“我早说了他不喜欢，”金钟仁坐下，“当时以为，你肯定没戏。”  
“不说了。”吴世勋转身，往门外走去。  
金钟仁对着吴世勋的背影，“不说了。”

他一直认为自己不够吴世勋有勇气，  
虽然他自诩为知进退。  
吴世勋在很长一段时间里并不能接受张艺兴的死，  
是他亲手把张艺兴放进的收尸袋里的。

到底还是迟了。

  
“钱。”吴世勋看了眼林莉。  
林莉从吴世勋手里接过装钱的手提包，车窗关的严实，她有些透不上来气。  
快到马三说的地方了，林莉有些紧张，吴世勋昨天说要跟自己去，今天却绝口不提了。  
林莉咽了口唾沫，“拿到之后回车上找你？”  
吴世勋摇头，“再联络吧。”

看着林莉下车，裙角消失在视野里，  
吴世勋阖上了眼。  
不一会儿，追踪器的定位动了起来，  
车子没熄火，放下手刹，  
吴世勋跟了上去。

移动的方向和自己掌握的信息一致，  
吴世勋猛踩了一脚油门，  
车子轰地一声冲了出去。

马三性格很谨慎，一直到家门口，  
还仔细检查了一下有没有人尾随。  
今天跟林莉交易得十分顺利，  
到了家，他心情突然好了起来。

一进门，马三先走向了卧室，  
稳妥起见，先把现金放进保险柜里。  
移开床头柜，输了密码，  
等门开的时候，  
心里突然升腾起一丝不安。

“别动。”  
是个陌生的男声。  
哟，真是遇上黑吃黑了。  
马三不说话，偷偷的把手伸向床头，  
却被身后人制住，把胳膊折在背后。

马三猛地回身，准备挣脱桎梏，  
腰上突然被枪口抵住，  
“你刚才，是在找这个东西吗？”

屋里没有开灯，只有月光，  
微弱的光线下，马三看不太清来人的脸，  
只觉得笑得邪气，如同鬼魅。

吴世勋把马三绑好，自己坐在沙发上，  
“今天赚了不少？”  
马三把身子侧过去，不接话。  
枪还在吴世勋手上，只见他摩挲着枪身，“私藏枪支，抓进去得怎么判？三哥。”  
马三猛然回头，“你到底要干嘛？”  
“别紧张，”吴世勋把弹匣打开，数了数，又安回去，“就是有事情想问一问。”

马三的心随着吴世勋的东西七上八下，眼睛却不敢从他身上离开。

“但是我脾气不太好，”吴世勋把枪上了膛，“我不满意，你身上就得多一个窟窿。”  
马三闻言顿时哭丧个脸，“我不过一个小喽啰，你找我能问什么东西啊。”

“你认识张艺兴吧？”吴世勋语气有些不耐烦，身子向后，靠在沙发上。  
“张艺兴？”马三愣了愣，有些结巴，“Annie介绍的，小白脸，身段也好，出手阔绰。”  
吴世勋点头，“他现在在哪里？”  
马三低头，“我怎么知道。”

说完他就后悔了，因为他看到吴世勋起了身，  
朝自己走了过来。  
马三往后缩了缩，“有人说他出国了，有人说他死了，这种事我怎么会知道。”  
吴世勋在他面前停下，眯了眯眼，“你觉得你的回答我满意吗？”

马三咽了口唾沫，“不是，大哥，我跟他就打了几次交道，人家就直线飞升，成了烈哥的情人了。”  
吴世勋往后倒了几步，背过身去，“朴灿烈？”  
马三没回答，在心里倒是稀奇吴世勋怎么这么清楚。  
吴世勋像是看穿他的心思，“现下道上叫的上号的，名字里有烈的也不多。”  
以白洗黑的朴灿烈也算恶名昭著了。

马三没想到吴世勋问的问题这么简单，  
“这下可以放了我了吧？”  
吴世勋用枪挑起马三的下巴，“对于杀你，我一点也不介意。”  
吴世勋坐在茶几上，翘起二郎腿，“你多久能见一次朴灿烈？”  
马三哆嗦了一下，“不好说…”  
其实他说的是真的，他这种在朴灿烈跟前排不太上号的人，哪能天天见到朴灿烈。

吴世勋蹙起了眉，“按理来说，以他的身家，这种生意早就该不要了，你在蒙我吧？你刚说的都是你编的。”  
马三急红了脸，“他难道有病啊，嫌钱多？底下养着那么多兄弟，也不是个个都有本事能写会算的。”

吴世勋噤了声，直直的盯着马三看。  
其实他心里很乱，绕是事情过去了那么久，  
马三刚刚的话还是让他觉得有些头晕。

马三看着吴世勋半天不说话，也不敢出声，  
心里还在揣测吴世勋的身份，突然脑袋一疼，  
晕了过去。

嘟嘟嘟………  
吴世勋把车窗关严，那边好一阵子才接起电话来，“喂？”  
“下班了没？帮我报警。”吴世勋把蓝牙耳机换了个边。  
金钟仁啊了一声，“你在哪儿？”  
吴世勋握紧了方向盘，“去取证物的路上。”

说话间，下意识看了眼副驾上的移动硬盘，  
那是他在马三家里拷贝的。  
里面应该还有很多自己不掌握的信息。

电话那头的金钟仁沉默了好一会儿，  
“擅自行动，你知道缉毒科的人多讨厌你么？”  
吴世勋轻笑，“我也是，他们队长我见一次就想打一次。”

知道金钟仁生气了，吴世勋压低了声音，“还持有枪械，也跟咱们有关，你自己斟酌要不要出警。”  
虽然金钟仁不在对面，但是他像是已经看到金钟仁不爽的表情了，“看你说的屁话。”

电话挂了，  
手机的那点光源一下子熄灭。  
吴世勋感觉自己被无边无际的黑暗拉到了跟前，  
像要将他吞噬。

“如果有我背叛你的那一天，请你开枪打死我。”

“希望你也是，不要手软。”

6

【等你凯旋，想给你个惊喜。】  
【好。】

吴世勋打下那行字之前，曾无数次的摸过自己的裤兜。  
比异地恋更煎熬的是这种形式的聚少离多，吴世勋觉得自己快要忘记张艺兴的触感。  
人们说，谈恋爱的最终目的，不过就是，在一起。

窗外警笛声大作，  
吴世勋猛地坐了起来。  
天黑着，看起来不是他们科的案子。  
倚在窗框前，吴世勋点燃了一支烟。  
雀跃的火舌随着夜里的清风摇曳，与烟尾暧昧的相吻。  
烟草被点燃的瞬间，发出细不可闻的声响，让人有些心安。  
点烟的动作像是刻进了潜意识里，可吴世勋也说不清自己在想什么。

记忆里的张艺兴并不经常在自己面前抽烟。  
在吴世勋认识的人中，论克制欲望，张艺兴大概数一数二。  
能克制住欲望的人，对自己都很狠。

那天，原本以为不过是一个稀松平常的下午，  
吴世勋下班回家，开门时发现门没锁。  
进了门，就看到沙发上的一团轮廓。

黄昏时分的客厅，还有着一点点从窗户里透进来的光。  
可因着黑暗开始爬上屋中其他的边边角角，  
而愈发显得昏暗。

吴世勋喉咙有些涩，“你回来了。”  
边说边拖鞋走到沙发的边上。  
张艺兴抬起手摸向自己的时候，吴世勋俯身，  
看到了张艺兴另一只手上夹着的烟。

张艺兴搂住吴世勋的脖子，两人顿时贴近，  
吴世勋低头，蹭了蹭张艺兴的额头，“想不想我？”  
张艺兴没有回答，却急切的扬起了脖子，吴世勋知道，这是在索吻。  
他的手一路向下，揽住了身下人的腰，吻了上去。

烟味在口中弥漫，是苦的。  
而张艺兴更加热烈的回应，吴世勋知道，张艺兴不开心。  
唇齿相依的暧昧，随着你来我往间的水声在屋里升腾。

我希望有那么一个瞬间，能让人忘记所有的烦心事。  
如果还能同你一起，乐意至极。

人也开始变得热的发烫，  
吴世勋甚至能感觉到汗珠流到了沙发上。  
张艺兴的手不放开自己，像是要攀附在自己的身上，  
要再靠近，深深的融进去一样。  
吴世勋跨坐了上去，然后看到张艺兴夹着烟的那只手抖了一下，  
燃了太久的烟灰顿时散落到地板上，烟头也掉了，  
只亮了一下，就暗了下去。

张艺兴收回来的手顺着吴世勋的腰线摸了下去，  
吴世勋感觉到自己失控了。  
清醒被张艺兴手上带来的火烧的一干二净，  
单手脱掉了身上的T恤，随后就撩起了张艺兴的衣服。

张艺兴身上有新伤，吴世勋看到的时候，  
动作下意识的轻了些。  
伤是怎么来的，吴世勋没有问。  
吴世勋蹙起了眉，可又怕张艺兴看到，  
他低下头在那些青青紫紫的痕迹上吻了吻，“疼不疼？”  
张艺兴笑了，“你一问，就疼了。”

皮带被抓住，手忙脚乱的打开。  
肌肤相亲的时候，吴世勋觉得有一丝丝难过。  
无法在一起的日日夜夜，在每一次短暂的相聚中，  
甚至不用去询问对方，  
两个人以最原始的方式，试图将梗在中间的空白时光去填满。  
仿佛只有无休无止的满足和被满足里，  
将那份思念彼此成全。

“无时无刻不在想你。”吴世勋放进去的时候，听到张艺兴这么说。  
“瘦了。”吴世勋摸了摸张艺兴的脸颊。  
暮色袭来，渐渐看不清彼此的脸色。  
身下已经亲密无间，吴世勋被咬得额角又冒出汗珠来。  
“我想纹个身。”张艺兴摇了摇吴世勋的肩膀。  
吴世勋含糊的嗯了一声，把张艺兴拉起来，“纹个什么呢？”  
张艺兴靠在吴世勋的胸口上，“没想好。”  
吴世勋笑了笑，“纹身又不怕疼了？”  
张艺兴打了吴世勋一拳，吊在吴世勋脖子上，“你好烦。”

吴世勋顺势倒到一边，不再动了。  
张艺兴掐了一把吴世勋的腰，“哎呀，你快点。”  
吴世勋掩面笑，“千万别对着男人说快点，知道吗？”  
张艺兴作势要起来，被吴世勋一把拉住，换了个面儿。

从背后，只会感觉到更深。  
张艺兴往前蹿了一下，被吴世勋抓回来，  
猝不及防撞到更深处，不由得哼了一声。  
“你就知道欺负我。”张艺兴别过脸去，像是有意闹别扭。  
吴世勋抓着张艺兴的脚踝，“哪有欺负你，我恨不得把什么都给你。”  
张艺兴不动了，静静的趴着。  
吴世勋不知道他在想什么，手掌拂过爱人的背，揉了揉张艺兴的头发。  
张艺兴哼哼了两声，“你是我的，你的枪也是我的。”  
吴世勋趴了上去，感受着张艺兴呼吸的起伏，“嗳，如果把真的枪放进去……”  
张艺兴诶了一声，“会炸膛的，混蛋。”

天黑了，对面楼上零零星星的灯火照进他们的屋子里，  
吴世勋把张艺兴揽在怀里。  
张艺兴的手指尖是凉的，吴世勋把张艺兴的手放在自己胸口上。  
“流氓，又不带套。”张艺兴感受着手指末梢的冰凉被吴世勋焐热，哼了一句。  
“都怪你勾引我。”吴世勋用下巴蹭张艺兴的头发。

两个人默契的对最近自己的际遇闭口不谈，  
工作的事就关在家门之外。

“下一次什么时候回来？”吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴的发丝。  
“不知道，快结束了吧，你放心。”张艺兴往吴世勋怀里蹿，像是要汲取更多的温暖。

吴世勋不说话了，联系不到张艺兴的每个日夜，他觉得内心都无法安宁。  
张艺兴从吴世勋的怀里挣脱，从茶几上摸到一个烟盒，抽出来一支叼在嘴上。  
吴世勋见状，也坐了起来，把张艺兴嘴上的烟拿过来，叼在自己嘴上。  
张艺兴笑了一声，又抽出来一支，“来。”

啪，张艺兴点了火，  
吴世勋把烟尾凑了上去，两个烟尾凑到一起，  
一起吞云吐雾的暧昧胜似接吻。

“乖乖等我回来。”张艺兴躺到了吴世勋的腿上。  
吴世勋被张艺兴的头发扎的痒痒的，却没有躲。

过了半晌，吴世勋弹了弹烟灰，“等你。”

手上有些疼，吴世勋低头，看到烟烧尽了，  
烟灰落在了窗台上，烟头灼到了自己的手。  
转身把烟头在烟灰缸里摁灭，  
吴世勋觉得嗓子很痒。  
像是想喝水，又像是没办法呼吸。

警局院子里又恢复了平静，  
天色泛起了白。

吴世勋走到桌前，翻出了自己的笔记本。  
上面密密麻麻的写着自己的调查结果，  
翻了个页，新的空白页，  
开头吴世勋先写下了一个名字：朴灿烈。

朴灿烈从梦里惊醒的时候，  
愣了半天，坐起身子，把两条长腿从床沿上垂了下去。  
待到再想梦里的内容时，已经记不真切了。

他经常会做噩梦。

虽然也自嘲过，手上流过的脏钱太多。  
可是那一次，他倒宁愿自己没有因为做噩梦醒来。

朴灿烈以为自己遇到的是爱情。  
当然，是在那次做噩梦醒来的时候发现张艺兴不在自己身边之前。  
自从有了张艺兴在身边，他的睡眠好得不像话。  
以至于在后来想起的时候，不自觉的怀疑是每晚都会被张艺兴下药的缘故。

他没有穿鞋，赤脚穿过走廊，向着自己的书房走了过去。  
脑门上还有冷汗，明明不长的走廊，可一步一步的，朴灿烈知道自己想得是：  
张艺兴，你别让我失望。

走到书房门口，朴灿烈顿了顿。  
里面没什么声音，也没有光，他深呼吸了一下，推开了门。  
一眼望过去，没有人。

朴灿烈定了定心神，准备出去的时候，闻到了张艺兴沐浴露的味道。  
他径直走向办公桌，打开台灯，在真皮座椅前重重的坐了下去，“出来。”

门背后闪出个人影，朴灿烈侧了身子，把头撑住，“你想干嘛？”  
朴灿烈看到张艺兴身上只穿着一个衬衣，下面，兴许真空着。  
“睡不着，想抽烟，进来找火。”张艺兴平静的在朴灿烈面前坐下。

朴灿烈笑了笑，把手放在电脑主机上，“大概不能用电脑点烟吧？”  
张艺兴看着朴灿烈的脸沉了下去，脸上的笑容也逐渐消失，“你还可以再解释一次。”  
他看着张艺兴低着头，在桌下却用脚尖勾一下一下着自己的裤脚，张艺兴语气有些不满，“因为我觉得你不信任我。”

朴灿烈啧了一声看着张艺兴的脸上没什么大的情绪起伏，语气软了一些，“我给了你很多东西了。”  
张艺兴把脚放到了朴灿烈的膝盖上，“你的手下，未必比我做得好。”  
朴灿烈面不改色的暗暗享受着蚀骨销魂，“原来这才是你想要的？”

张艺兴嗯了一声，朴灿烈的想法他还揣测不太来。  
“你的所作所为，我认为你是条子也不过分。”朴灿烈把张艺兴的脚拿开。  
张艺兴垂着头冷笑，却没有再为自己分辨。不过此刻，他却很想看看朴灿烈的表情。

一抬头，就看到了黑洞洞的枪口，还有朴灿烈冷漠的声音，“你觉得你的命和我的命，我会怎么选？”  
张艺兴握住枪杆，对准了自己的心口，看着朴灿烈，“那就现在，你开枪啊。”

夜里还是凉的，风一吹哆嗦了一下，朴灿烈穿上了拖鞋，  
他起身接了杯水，握在手里。  
天已经大亮了，朴灿烈仰头把水全喝完，  
不紧不慢的下楼，准备吃早饭。

餐桌的一角，堆着一些信件和报纸。  
朴灿烈随手拿起一张坐下，然后往咖啡里放了一块糖。

眼前好像有什么东西一闪而过，  
朴灿烈把手中的报纸放下，开始扒拉那堆信件。  
在一堆无足轻重的信封袋子下头，  
他找到了一张照片，上头的人是张艺兴，  
一脸青涩的对着镜头笑，

照片背后只有一行英文：  
If yesterday once more.

tbc.


End file.
